High School Years
by tonksremus2332
Summary: What if everyone met when they were in High School? It has about everyone and their drama in it. Enjoy and of course Read & Review! Story is much better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

"Zona are you ready yet?" my brother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told myself as she looked at herself at the mirror for the last time.

I was at a new school _again_. At east after this year my parents couldn't move me around anymore, I was off to collage.

"See you guys later." I said as I grabbed a yogurt and cereal bar.

"Good luck sweetie." I could hear my dad say.

I jumped into my yellow bug and headed to my new school, Seattle High School. When I arrived at the school I saw that it was pretty large.

I ran to the front office to get all her information for her classes. The secretary was nice enough, she gave me directions to my classes so I wouldn't be too loss. My locker was all the way at the other side of the school, so I had to hurry to get to my locker so I wouldn't be late for my first class.

When I got to my locker I saw that three people were hanging around it. A flaming red head, a tall handsome guy, and a breathtaking Latino. They all stared at me as they saw walking towards them. The guy looked me up and down, and then smiled at me. I would've seen that if I hadn't been staring at the Latino goddess.

"My names Mark." The boy said as he gave me another smile.

"Arizona." I told him as I looked at him.

"What can we do you for?" he asked as he looked at me with a curious look.

"What do you mean?" I ask, can't a girl go to her locker.

"No one just walks up to us. No one." He says again.

"Oh my locker is actually right where you're standing Mark." I told him with a cold look.

Before he could say anything back the Latino covered his mouth.

"I'm Callie and this is Addison. Mind our friend he's just a little out of it today." The girl named Callie said.

"Are you new here?' Addison asked as she dug in her purse for some gum.

"Yes, I just moved here from Miami." I said as I tried to open my locker.

"I used to live there. But then I moved here right after 8th grade." Callie said with a smile.

"Oh cool, can one of you help me with my locker I can't seem to be able to open it?" I ask with a smile.

"Here I'll do it." Callie said, she reached out to take my lock and our hands brushed each other. It was like an electric shock went up my arm. I looked at her and saw that she was blushing, and I gave her one of my bright smiles.

"You know Arizona you're not so bad." Mark said as Callie opened my locker.

"Um, thank you?" I stammered, what was this dude's problem?

"He means that he likes you and wants to know if you would like to join our, lets just 'group'." Addison said with grin.

"What do you mean by group?" I asked not really getting what she meant. When she said 'group' does she mean like gang?

"Let's talk and walk so I can explain." She said. I followed and she began to explain.

"In high school there are always cliques. The nerds, cheerleaders, jocks, etc. Everyone is in his or her own little group." She said, "Which homeroom are you in?"

"Um, let me check," I pulled out my sheet, "Bates." I said

"Good you're with us." Callie said with a smile.

Her smile took my breath away, it was stunning.

"We can show you who all the important people are in the senior year." Addison said before she opened the door.

She led me into the back of the room by some empty desk.

"Ginger over there is Owen. His girlfriend is Christina, the Korean girl, who is a straight A student. Her best friend is Meredith Grey, the girl to her left; she's a little depressing at times." Addison said with a grimace.

"The boys to the left of us are the jocks. The one talking is Alex Karev; he is the captain of the wrestling team. That's his girlfriend, Izzie, to the left. She's good friends with Meredith, Christina, and George." Addison looked over at Callie with a sympathetic look on his face. Callie looked a little sad, which made me feel sad. 

"George over there is, well lets just say one of a kind." Mark said with a grimace.

"I am getting the feeling that you guys don't like this George fellow." I say as I try to make a joke out of this whole ordeal.

"We used to date; we were real steady like 4 months. Then Mark found him in the closet with _Izzie_ making out." Callie said looking down.

What guy in his right mind would ever cheat on this goddess? George looked over here wondering why he felt people staring at him. When he saw who it was he turned around and kept staring at the board.

"Addison Montgomery and Mark Sloan come to the office please." Some said over the intercom.

They just smiled at each other and then walked out the door.

"I'm sorry about George Callie; he must be a really stupid guy to have cheated on you." I said with a smile that showed my dimples.

Callie blushed and smiled, "Thanks. So you want to look at the schedule to see if we have any or the same classes." She took my schedule and accidentally touched my hand again. I just smiled, and she took in a deep breath. We were staring each other in the eyes blue met gorgeous brown

Are concentration was disturbed by a loud crash, someone had dropped their books. Callie noticed that _she_ was still holding on to my hand. She withdrew her hand very quickly but kept her eyes on mine.

"It looks like you have a free period like me after lunch. That's good because I have no friends during that break. It seems like we have all the same classes. Good, I can have a friend." Callie said with a smile. I smiled back; it made me happy to know that she thought I was a friend.

By this point class was about to begin and we had to give our attention to the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews!! Well I was having a hard time with pairings. This is what I was thinking.

**Callie & Arizona (of course)**

** Derek & Meredith**

** Lexie & Jackson**

** Teddy & Alex**

** Mark & Addison**

** Christina & Owen**

** Bailey & Ben (teachers)**

If you think something should change let me know. I would love to be able to start tonight so i can post Saturday or Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark and Addison came back twenty minutes later, their faces bright red with laughter.

"What did you two do?" Callie asked.

"I didn't do anything. I was simply asked to be a girl's buddy thing." Addison said with annoyance.

"That's not too bad; maybe she'll be like Arizona and be cool." Callie said to my pleasure. She looked at me and smiled, I though my heart was about to beat out of its chest. I smiled back and then looked down.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Teddy Altman, she'll be here in about a two hours." Addison as she looked at the sheet the office had given her.

"Why is she going to be so late?" Callie asked as she took the sheet.

"Something about coming off a plane late. Whatever, I really don't care." Addison said as she gave her attention to the teacher

**2 class periods later**

"So have you thought about our offer?" Mark asked out of the blue when we were walking to our lockers.

"Excuse me?" What in the world was he talking about?

"About being part of out group." He said as we stopped by our lockers.

"Oh that. I'd love to be part of the group. You guys seem cool." I said with a smile. If I were paying any attention I would have seen some kids coming our way. The blonde named Izzie or something came to the front of the group and stuck out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Isobel Stevens, but everybody calls me Izzie." She said with a great big smile on your face.

"Arizona Robins." I said back shaking her hand.

"This is George, Derek, Meredith, Alex, Christina, and Owen." She rattled off as she pointed to each one of them. They all murmured hi or hello back to me.

I could feel the tension surrounding me. Callie and Izzie were sending death glazes. Mark was staring at George, and Addison was staring at Meredith. I felt like I was caught in between crossfire. I think Izzie was able to see that I was uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for that, anyway, would you like for me to show you around the school?" she asked with a smile.

I could Calliope frown and look sad. "It's okay Calliope is my shadow, but thanks for the offer." I said with a smile.

"Well alright but if you want to change your mind that would be fine." The evil blonde said and gave me an evil look as she walked with George carrying her things and the rest of the group walking away in their own conversation.

"That was scary. I felt like she was going to kill me with acidic sweetness or her How to be Martha Stewart book." I said as I smiled. We all bust out laughing; Callie dropped her stuff and doubled over crying with laughter. Mark fell against a locker laughing. And Addison's glasses had fallen and she was on the floor laughing her but off. The whole group turned around and was staring at us. I jut smiled and turned around; I picked up my beloved Callie's stuff and handed it to her.

"That was funny Ari." She said with a smile, and then she frowned, "I hope you don't mind that I gave you a nickname." She said as she looked down.

"I don't mind, as long as you don't mind that I don't use your nickname." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Usually I would kick someone's ass, but I don't mind if you call me that." The goddess told me with a smile.

"Hey does anyone want to go to the office with me to go get my new shadow person?" Addison said while

she fixed her clothes.

We all nodded and headed towards the office. When we got there a girl was waiting on the couch looking board. She was pretty, that's a lie she was hot! But not hotter than Calliope, no one is.

"You must be Teddy." Addison said as she walked over to the couch.

"Yeah and you must be Addison." She replied back. Of course Mark was already looking her over like a piece of meat.

"This is Callie, Mark, and Arizona. Arizona is new too." Addison said as Teddy got up from the couch and grabbed her bag.

"Oh it's nice to meet you guys. Sorry if I 'm taking up any of your class time." She said with a sheepish smile.

"No we all have breaks right now." Callie said with a smile. I was a twinge jealous that she was smiling at her and not me.

"In that case can anyone tell me where I can get a good cup of coffee or smoothie?" She asked as she stopped at her locker, which was right by mine.

"Yeah, we go there all the time. We can go right now." Mark said as he picked up Teddy's bag for her.

"Ari, you up for it?" Calliope asked me with a smile.

"Yeah it sounds like fun. We can go in my car." I said as I opened my locker to get out my wallet and keys.

"What kind of car do you have?" Addison asked.

"A yellow bug." I said with a cheeky grin.

"Of course." Mark mutters.

"I'll ride with Arizona. And you two can drive with Addison." Callie said as she began pulling me to the parking lot.

Callie's POV

Finally some alone time with her, I've been trying to get her alone since I met her. I stepped into the passenger side and breathed the scent; it smelled just like her perfume. It was a mixture of something sweet and fruity, it was heaven on Earth.

"Calliope are you okay?" Ari said her voice had a twinge of concern in it.

"I'm fine." I say and put on my seat belt and guide her through the parking lot. "I know a short cut.'" I tell her pointing at the opposite direction of which Mark was heading.

"Just lead the way." She told me with one of her breath taking smiles. We had an hour break until are next class. Apparently we were all taking advanced classes since we were good students, well at least good at the academics of school.

I was planning on talking to her just one on one. No one knew that I was gay. I hadn't told Mark and Addie about Erica. Not that I was ashamed of it but because of the way it ended. It broke me and I didn't want my friends to know about that.

My phone started to vibrate and I saw that it was Addie.

-Where are you-

-We're taking a slight detour-

-Cool I'll get you the regular-

-Thanx-

I looked up to see that we were almost at our, well at least my destination.

"Turn here." I told her and I watched her slightly turn into the park entrance.

She looked at me trying to figure out why I had taken her to the park and not the coffee place. So of course I start to ramble.

"I hope you don't mind. I just thought you might like the park more than a coffee place and I wanted to talk to you earlier so I thought we could now-" I would've kept on rambling if she hadn't had put her finger over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"I don't mind at all." She told me with one of her gorgeous smiles. I grin back and get out of the car; I motion for her to follow me to the picnic bench so we can talk.

At fist there was an awkward silence then we both tried to speak.

"Arizona I need to tell"

"Calliope you should know'

"You can go first." I tell her with a smile.

"Well umm, I'm gay. And it totally cool if you aren't-" She starts to ramble like I did, but I stop her. Not with me finger though, but with my mouth. I had leaned over the table and kissed her, it was bliss. When I stopped she whimpered and opened her eyes. Weirdly enough she started to clap giddily to herself.

'What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I clap when I'm happy, and when I get my way." She said as she stopped clapping.

"You don't have to stop, I think it's cute." I say as I lean in for another kiss.

"How about we go somewhere where we won't be out on the public." She says with smile as she looks back at her car. We race to the car, who knew that a bug was actually easy to move in? As I closed the door she pounced on me making my skin burn with anticipation. I had never felt this way with anyone before, even with George.

"_There's a party in your bedroom all night long. There's a lot of talk about you._" Started to ring on my pocket. It was Addison.

"Hello." Is all I manage to say, since Arizona was still kissing all over my neck.

"Where are you guys?" She practically yells at me.

"We're on the way. We'll be there in like 5 minutes." I promise her before I hang up the phone.

"Do we have to go to the coffee shop?" I ask as we break off from our last kiss.

"Yeah we have to go." She said with one of her goofy smiles.

"We've only been here for 15 minutes so we still have to get there and still get to class on time" I said as I put on my seatbelt. I directed her to the coffee shop until we got there.

Before we got out I pulled her in for one more awesome breathtaking kiss.

"That's going to have to hold you until we get another break." I whisper in her ear. I can practically feel her shiver against me and I can here her moan. When I look at her I can see that she is a little dazed.

I let out a little chuckle and slip out of the car.

Damn, I'm good.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank god that Addison and Mark were talking to Teddy to ask what took so long. She was pretty cool; she used to live in California. You could tell by her tan that she was either into swimming or surfing.

"What are you going to miss the most about California?" Ari asked. I think it hit me that I liked not just because she was hot, but because she was actually considerate. Unlike Erica who closed herself completely from people, Arizona was light and open. Except that part that she was gay and that we had totally had a make out session in the back of her car.

"Well I'm going to miss my friends and surfing," bingo, I knew it, "I'm kind of glad I moved though, I could get a way from a crazy ex." Teddy said as she took a sip of her espresso.

"How crazy?" Addison asked. I was shocked that she was actually this interested in a person other than herself.

"Crazy like have a break down because I told him that I thought it would be best if saw other people." She replied with a little twisted grin.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Addie asked as she put her caramel iced coffee down.

"Only because I look good in the picture. That was the day I won the surf championship at my school." She said as smiled, kind of like she was replaying the memory in her head. Mark took the camera and cat called.

"That's an understatement. You look smookin hot." Mark said as he kept looking at the photo." How do you zoom in?" he asked innocently. Addison snatched the camera and hit him on the back of the head.

"Oh he is cute! Lucky, why can't I get a guy like him? All I get is Mark." Addie said teasingly.

Arizona got my attention by tapping my foot with hers. "I can't decide what I'm going to get down. Will you go up there with me?" She whispers with those one of those blue eyes looks that no one could resist.

"Sure. We'll be right back, going to go get something else." I say as I get up and walk with Arizona.

"What should I get? It all looks so good." Zoni says in aww.

"Get a strawberry- pomegranate smoothie." I tell her with a sly grin.

"Why?" she asks as she tries to find it on the menu.

"I like the way it tastes." I mutter to her so one else can here. She turned a bright red and looked down. When she finally looks up she is smiling.

"Here." She tells me when she passes a cranberry muffin towards me.

"What?" I said trying to figure out why she passed me this random muffin.

"I like the way it taste." She said with a grin. We go to the cash register so we can buy are stuff and go back to the table we were sitting at.

"I think we should go." Addie said as she looked at her phone to see that we only had 10 minutes t get back.

"Same car buddies!" Arizona said in a kiddy voice that could only be cute if Arizona said it like that. We all start heading to the door when bringing our trash to the trash can.

Right before we got in the car Arizona shouts, "Crappers I left my wallet and keys on the table."

"We'll catch up with you at school." I say as I watched Mark drive away.

Arizona's POV

As soon as I saw that Mark was out of the parking lot I ran back out by my car.

"You didn't forget anything did you?" My beloved Calliope asked with a grin.

"Nope, now we have an excuse to be a little late." I said with a happy grin.

"But I haven't been able to eat my cranberry muffin yet." Callie said with a pout. As she opened the door to back of the car.

"It's okay, I like the way you taste all by yourself." I say right before I jump her. She wasn't exactly prepared so she was a little in shock but she quickly relaxed. I pulled back and smiled, "I think we need to get back to school. We're going to be late and it's only my first day." Callie just nodded and opened the door t the front seat.

Lunch Time!!!!

Usually on the first day of school it would be uncomfortable to find a spot at lunch. Luckily I had already 3 and half-best friends. I had only known Teddy for an hour so she was still getting there on my friend meter.

I saw Callie wave her hand so I could see where they were sitting. It was only the five of us: Addie, Mark, Callie, Teddy, and I. I sat down by Callie and across from Teddy.

"You have a very healthy lunch Robins." Mark said as he looked at my plate. Okay so I had gotten anything that had to do with strawberries or any other types of berries. Callie and I had a break after lunch; it would just be the two of us. Callie looked at my plate and smiled. On her plate was a pack of dried cranberries, yet another cranberry muffin, and cranberry juice. I started too giggle.

"Someone really likes cranberries." I say. Callie and I were laughing so much that we didn't notice a boy coming our way.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Alex Karev asked motioning to the spot by Teddy. Addison and Mark looked in shock, and Callie looked at the table behind us at Izzie. Teddy and I look at each other wondering what the big problem was.

"Sure." Mark said hesitantly. Alex sat down and started to drink his Coke.

"I'm just going to be frank. Why the hell are you here?" Addison asked.

"None of your business." Karev retorted.

"If it's none of my business you can leave." Addie said right back.

"Fine. Relationship problems are you happy now?" he said as he took a quick bite out of his sandwich.

"What is Izzie kissing other girls boyfriends again?" Mark asked snidely.

"No. Apparently she met a guy over the summer. Denny is his name, he doesn't live here. He might though. Apparently he's a really good kisser" Alex said as he snapped a celery stick.

"Oh well that sucks for you." Teddy said as she dug into her creaser salad.

"Excuse me." Alex snapped at Teddy.

"Dude, your girlfriend dumped you for a guy that doesn't lie here. And the fact that she said he was a good kisser means that you probably suck at kissing." Teddy said, either not caring or noticing that Alex was sending her death stares.

"For your information I am a great kisser." He said with a sly smile on his face. "And I can prove it. What class do you have next-?"

"Teddy."

What class do you have next Teddy?" Alex asked as he fully turned around to face her.

"Advanced Chemistry." Teddy said proudly.

"Good me too. Don't look surprised. Underneath this hot body is a good brain. Anyway before you get to the class meet me by your locker." He said as he started to drink more of his Coke

"You don't know where my locker is." Teddy said in like she was saying idiot.

"I make it my business to know where all the beautiful girls' lockers are at." He said with a cute smile as he got up and left the table. Teddy and Addison started their own conversation about if he was actually going to go. Mark though was just staring into space. It kind of made me think that behind that playboy manor that there was actually a kind lovable man.

"Lunch is almost over." Callie said as she looked at Mark.

"Yeah. We better get going." Mark said as he took Addison and his plate to the garbage.

We all said are goodbyes and went our separate ways. Some to classrooms and some to bliss.

Can you guess which one I was going too?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait for chp 4. I have spent all week translating a 2 page editorial for my French class. She said that it was an exam grade. Exam grade my arce. Apparently she wanted us to are **_**best**_** so she said it was an exam. It was really a homework grade. I felt homicidal.**

**This is not mine all I have to my credit is a bloody French editorial.**

**Arizona's POV**

I had never felt this way before. Sure there were other girls, but no one like this. This, this was like heaven.

I could here the bell ring for the class change but I didn't want to stop.

"Was that bell?" Callie asked breaking off our kiss, and backing away so I could move away from the bathroom wall.

"I think so." I said knowing that lying would do neither of us any good.

"But I don't want to stop. I'm having fun." Callie pouted as she stomped her foot like a little 2 year old. I laughed and began to fix my hair. You couldn't walk around school with make out hair for the whole day that was just embarrassing.

"Me too. But we have to get to class or we'll get in to trouble, and it's only my first day. Here turn around; I need to fix your hair." She does what I tell her and turns around. While I was fixing her so with my brush the door opened. Meredith and Christina came in; I quickly retrieved my hand from her hair and put them at my side.

"Hey Callie. What are you doing in here?" The girl named Christina said.

"I was giving Zona a tour of the school and we ended up talking in here." She said simply.

Meredith turned towards me and gave me a smile, "I'm sorry for earlier, not all of us hate each other it's just Izzie and Callie, and Mark and George." I just nodded, that made feel a little better.

"Don't lie, we all know you don't like Addison." Christina said with a snort.

"Why?" I ask.

"In simple words, Derek Blondie." Christina said as leaned against the wall. Callie's phone started to beep.

"Shit it's Mark telling us we only have like 2 minutes for us to get to class." She said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bathroom and ran down the hallway.

We arrived to class 2 minutes before class started. The teacher wasn't in the room yet, so Callie and I were safe.

"Where have you been?" Addison asked as she put up her lip gloss.

"We were talking in the bathroom with Christina and Meredith." Callie said while trying to avoid Mark's piercing eyes.

"Fun Fun." Addison said sarcastically. Addison then went on a full pledge detail about a new album coming out from a band called All Time Low. I turned to Teddy who was day dreaming.

"So did you go meet Alex?" I asked her with a grin.

That got her to snap out of that day dream. "Yeah. I was actually thinking of not going but I thought what the hell." Teddy said enthusiastically. "Best kiss of my life, it was totally worth it."

**Callie's POV**

I hope she hasn't caught me watching her. I'm just so infixed by her good looks and her, I don't, aura… I think. She is just so pretty and nice. I've only known her for a day but it feels like I've known her for a life time.

Bailey walked into the room and sat at her desk. "I'm Ms. Bailey. I'll be your teacher for the year. As long as you don't tick me off there will be no reason for me to hate you." The short little woman said. She continued, "I don't care that most of you are taller than me. It doesn't mean anything; I'm still older and smarter than you." Bailey continued.

I shot a look towards Ari. It looked like she was scared and laughing, weird mix. The moment I was going to look away she looked at me. She smiled at me and winked. I felt my cheeks start to warm up. I decided it would be best if I kept on looking at Bailey.

**After Bailey's Class (Mark's POV)**

"When my sister said that she was a hard teacher she was not kidding." Callie said as she slammed her locker. I noticed that she kept on shooting looks at Arizona. They seem to be really close to each other. Both of them have been acting weird since we got back from the coffee shop.

"Mark are you listening?" Addison asked me while slapping me on the wrist.

"Will I get in trouble if I say no?" I ask trying to blow off that I was actually thinking. Most people just see me as a playboy who stole his best friends girlfriend. Really I'm not. I really do pay attention to what people say. It's just easier for people to see me as a playboy then to see me as the boy who actually likes to spend time with elderly.

"Yes." Addison said and walked off with her new friend Teddy. Who would guess that they would actually be good friends? The materialistic girl and the sporty surfer?

"What class do you have next Mark?" Callie asked.

"Biology Advance. What about you?" I asked as I put my schedule away in my bag?

"I have wellness, with Ari. See you later." Callie said as she walked off with Blondie. Great a class by myself, no one to help me if I get lost. I walked to the class, in real hurry to get to the class on time.

When I got to the class there was only one spot left, some brunette girl that looked like she wanted to fade into the wall and disappear. I reluctantly placed my stuff by her and sat down. I saw her look at me and quickly look back down at the table. That quick look was enough for me to see her pretty eyes, they were breathtaking. I fully turn around so I'm facing her.

"I'm Mark, what's your name." I say to the pretty eyed girl.

"Lexie Grey." She whispers, I can see a faint smile on her lips.

"Grey as in Meredith Grey?" I ask. That took the smile off her lips.

"Yeah. Her dad is my dad." She says sadly.

I decide to change the subject, "Are you new here?"

"You could say that. I skipped junior year so I'm new to your class." She finally looks up and I see that her eyes aren't the only things pretty about her.

Before I could say anything else the teacher started class. It looked like there was no point in me trying to talk to her during the class because she was listening so intently to the class.

When the class was over I didn't have the chance to talk to her because she rushed out of the classroom. Sadly I left not being able to talk to her. When I came got back to my locker everyone was there. When I saw Addison she didn't look the same, nothing compared to Lexie.

I didn't know what was happening… but I liked it.

**I have a question. Does anyone here watch Private Practice? My friends and I were talking at lunch one day and they said that it wasn't right for me Addison and Mark to go out. They are both smitten with other people so why make them date when they are just friends? So how much trouble would I get into if I made Mark go out with Lexie? I know he's dating Teddy but there isn't enough for me to write about them. So let's say I borrow Sam or Pete from Private Practice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arizona's POV**

We all met up by my car. When I say "we" I mean Mark and I. I was waiting for the purvey comments to start but they never did. He kept on looking at the ground. It was starting to get kind of weird when Mark looked up at me and asked.

"If I say something will you promise not to tell anyone?" he looked really serious so I shook my head yes. He motioned for me to get into the car, so I did. I was on the passenger side and he was on the driver side.

"So what's the problem Mark?" I ask.

"Let's say there is this girl, she's well really really pretty. But she seems out of my league." Did Mark Sloan just say that a girl was out of his league? I've only known Mark for 1 day but I knew his type. The hot playboy that could get any girl he wanted.

"Excuse me. Wait I thought you were dating Addison?" I asked confused, as usual.

"I know it was just a question. On the other hand, when are you and Callie going on your first date?" He asked with a devilish smile. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"I have no idea what you are talking about--"

"Don't lie; I know you two are a couple. Callie's my best friend she hasn't looked this happy in awhile." I just looked down and blushed some more.

"Give me your keys real quick." Mark said fast.

"What? Why?" I asked as I reached into my pocket.

"That's her it's Lexie, the brunette one over by the corner." He said as he started up the car. Mark stopped the car in front of her, and opened up the window.

"Hey Lexie." He said simply, pretending that he had not just drove like a crazy man to meet her.

"Hey Mark, nice car." She said shyly.

"Ooh it's not my car, its blondies car. Arizona meet Lexie, she's in my Biology class." Mark said.

"Oh my sister's here to pick me up; it was nice to meet you Arizona." Lexie looked at Mark and blushed, "Bye Mark." And with that Lexie ran to her sister's car.

"So that's the girl you were talking about Mark. She doesn't look like a senior." I say.

"She skipped junior year, she's really smart." He says in a not Mark voice more like a boy falling quickly in love.

**Addison's POV**

"Teddy I think you should date Alex." I tell her as I look at Alex a cross the hallway.

"What, it was just a one time thing. That's all." She said with a smile as she reached to open the door. Another person beat her to it though. I followed the hand all the way to the person's handsome face. He had a stunning smile; he was wearing a purple sweater with jeans.

"I got the door don't worry about it." He said as he smiled and motioned for us to go in before him. I smiled and took off my sun glasses and gave him my best flirting look. He didn't seem affected by it though.

When I sat down at a table I made sure that a spot was saved next for me so I could talk to the new student.

"Hey Teddy." Some one whispered behind us. I turned around to see Alex smiling at Teddy.

"Hey Alex, I didn't know that you were in class." Teddy said with a smile clearing off the space that had her books on it.

"Yeah. This is my new friend Sam, he just moved here." Alex said as he sat down by Teddy.

"Hi I'm Addison Montgomery; you can sit here if you like." I said with a smile. He nodded and sat down by me. He smelled like, well he smelled wonderful. I'm pretty sure what he was wearing was called "Solo".

"I just moved here from California." He said with a smile as he opened up his binder.

"That's cool; I always wanted to live there." Meanwhile Teddy and Alex were having their own conversation. Pretty much just the regular teenage flirting was going on.

When the teacher came in I sadly stopped the conversation that Sam and I were having. He passed me a note:

**Hey… I'm bored**

_**Me too…What are you going to miss about California**_

**Umm… The sun? My friends, but it seems I already made some new friends here**

_**We do have sun here… Maybe 3 times a month? Anyway there are some cool people here**_

**Yeah… Am I distracting you from class?**

_**No… It's to be able to talk to someone in this class other that Teddy**_

**The girl beside you?**

_**Yep**_

_**Would you like to meet some of my friends to day after school?**_

**Yeah that would be cool**

_**Cool we'll meet after this class**_

**Looking forward to it**

_**How much longer do we have in this class?**_

**Wow 5 minutes**

_**We've passed notes for half of the class… **_

**Yeah**

The note ended when we heard the bell ring. He folded the note up and put it in his pocket. I grabbed Teddy's arm and dragged her to the corner.

"Would you like to invite Alex to our Back to School thing tonight?" I asked, it would seam less weird if Teddy also invited a guy to the party.

"Yeah I'll go ask him." She said enthusiastically as she walked over to meet him. I really do like Teddy, she's something new. She is a very laid back quiet person. It takes awhile for her to get out of her shell. Unlike Callie who was, let's say out-going. Mark is well Mark, who is the center of the party all the time.

I could Alex give a nod and walk out the classroom with a slight smile. Sam was about to follow him when I stopped him.

"It seems like Alex is going to come too. If you need to you can ride with him or follow him if you want to." I said with a smile.

"Whatever it takes to get to the party." Sam said back smoothly. I laughed and said my goodbye.

Teddy was waiting for me by the door with a smile on her face. I smiled back, for once in my life I felt like there was someone who was on my level. Even though I had only passed a note with him I knew he was special. I'll just have to see how the cards fall.

**I'm sorry for the late up date. A: I'm completely done with my EOC's… and I passed them. YAY! Also I wasn't sure if I should post this chapter. I was scared that you guys wouldn't like it and then I would be a reject author (sad face) anyway reviews please. I might change this chapter not sure but maybe if no one likes it.**

**From the sad, confused, low ego author Caitlyn Clear.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would really really like to thank luvlexi714 and BrennaAimee () for their awesome reviews that really lifted my ego. Sorry for the late update. I finished exit project and Algebra1! Anyway it's been a tough couple of weeks anyway I love you guys and your reviews… Don't give up hope on me, yet**

** ~Caitlyn **

I cringed when I looked at the clock. I already felt bad for leaving Arizona with Mark, but now that I saw how long she had been with I felt worse. Mark's a great person when you get to know him, and get past all the walls he has built up.

I had to talk to the counselor about my jobs I saw in my future. There was only one though, an Orthopedic Doctor. It seemed fun to be able to break peoples bone and reset them.

Quickly I walked into the parking lot and looked for that cute little bug of hers. I started to panic when I didn't see her cute little bug. Why the hell did I trust Mark when he had said that he would watch hr? Haven't I learned my lesson from before now?

My mind was still in panic mode when I saw her bug pull in to the parking lot. I nearly ran to the car but I wanted to keep up my demeanor. When she saw me she waved me over to car, Mark was also getting out of the car.

"Where were you? I got worried that Mark had kidnapped you or something!" I say quickly, while looking over her to see if she were hurt.

"I'm fine, we just went to go get some thing to snack on. Oh look I see Addison and Teddy; I'm going to go say hi." She said with her radiating smile while she left.

"Not dating my ass." I hear Mark say as he walks up to me. I blush and look away from my best friend. "There's no point in hiding it, it's so obvious." He says with a devilish grin. "I know that you've been a little depressed because of that thing over the summer, but you're Callie Torres! The girl that has all the guys asking her to dance with them at the dance"

"You knew about Erica?" I ask incredulously. I swear if Mark had gone through my scrap book there was going to be hell to pay.

"Callie, you're my best friend, of course I knew. You were different so I asked your sister and she told me about you making a really good friend over the summer and then you had had a big fight." He said quietly.

I look down remembering that horrible night

_A month previous:_

_I didn't know that I could ever be so happy before in my life. Of course, I had been happy with George, but this was something much different. I felt, I guess the word would be, free. F or some reason it felt like weight had been taking off my chest for the first time._

_I met her the second day of my trip in Miami, in a book store. I was looking in the health section to see if I could find a book about orthopedic surgeries. A book about complicated heart surgeries caught my eye though. When I reached for it I brushed hands with someone else who was also reaching for the book. I let go of the book first and turned around. A stunning blonde was now in front of me with black glasses perched on her head._

"_I'm sorry." I said with a slight smile._

"_No, it's okay. You were here first. My loss you could say." She mumbled. I looked in her hand to see that she had 2 other heart surgery books in her hand._

"_It seems that you have a better need for these books than I do. I was just going to read it for fun but I think you could have a better use for it." She smiles a little smile and takes the book. Then she puts out her free hand and introduces herself._

"_I'm Erica Hahn." She says as I stick out mine._

"_Callie Torres, it's nice to meet you Erica." I say as I put my hand down._

"_Since you gave up your book how about I help you find a new one. What exactly were you looking for anyway?" She asked as she scanned the bookshelves._

"_Anything about orthopedic surgeries or discoveries, I want to be an orthopedic surgeon one day." I say as I try to find a good book to read._

"_Cool, I want to be a cardio doctor. It might sound sick but I kind of like the thought that I can hold someone's life in my hands." I think that was my first sign that something was not right about her. What kind of sick person says that? Of course I didn't care then; I was too enchanted with her looks and voice._

_We look in silence for awhile until one of us finds a book for me. A minute or two later she pulls out a pocket sized book and hands it to me._

"_It's perfect, thank you." I say with a smile._

"_No problem, since I took your book I feel entitled to find you a book." Erica says as we both walk out of that little section. I was sad that I had to say goodbye so quickly but I couldn't think of anything else to do._

"_I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee with me at the Starbucks across the street." I was so concentrated on her lips that I _almost _didn't here what she had said._

_I nod stupidly and follow her to the cashier to pay for her books. When we got across the street I pulled out my phone to let my dad know that I would be a little late. _

_After we got our drinks we talked about normal stuff like where we lived and what schools we go to. With in an hour Erica knew almost everything about me and I knew a little about her. She seemed kind of closed off, like she was scared of something. When I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little over 7 I knew that it was time for me to go._

_Sadly we both got up to leave. I told her that we should keep in touch so we traded numbers. When I was a block away from Starbucks I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw that it was the gorgeous Erica. She didn't say anything, she just looked at me. When I was about to say something her lips over took mine. At first I was shocked and then I relaxed. The kiss only broke when we both of our lungs were begging for air._

"_That was new." I say with a shaky voice, I don't dare to look at her._

"_New, yet fun, quite enjoyable I say." Erica says with a smile. I smile back and we continue the kiss._

_Who knew that only a couple of weeks later that pure happiness could turn into pure hell._

_Back to the Present_

"You should've come talk to me, you know I care about you right?" Mark said quietly as he hugged me.

"Yeah I know, it was just a really hard experience. First finding out that I was gay, and then being dumped. It really sucked." I know what I just said sounded childish but it really did suck!

"I love you Callie." Mark whispers into my hair.

"I love you too Mark." I say back as we break the embrace.

"Enough to help me with some relationship problems I might have in the future?" Mark asks with a slight smile.

"What did you do?" I ask, and then I think, do I really want to know what he did?

"Nothing yet, I just need to know that I can count on you." Mark says in a non Mark tone.

"You can always count on me Mark, forever." I say as we walk over to Addison, Teddy, and Arizona.

**I hope you liked. I thought I was going to go crazy with all the italics. Anyway, reviews make me very very very happy! If you have any ideas for me or any character you want me to go in to detail with let me know. REVIEWS ARE VERY NICE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late post. Have you ever heard of TSA? It stands for Technology Student Association. It's a pain in my butt, but I love it! Have 2 big projects due soon so that's kind of hard. And I'm suffering from something called Need Grey's Anatomy syndrome. Not to mention that 24 has gone off completely forever! Sorry for the rant…ENJOY (did you know that Batman married Wonder Woman… 2 words Holy Shi… Crap)**

**Do not own Grey's Anatomy… sadly**

I watch as Calliope hugs Mark and comes our way. Thank God! I don't think that I could handle anymore of this talk about _Alex_. I saw the guy, I mean he's hot but not _that_ hot.

When they reach us I give Calliope a bright smile. I saw Mark roll his eyes at me, I look at Callie. All she does is shake her head yes. Damnit, I hope Mark knows how to keep his mouth shut. For once in my life I don't want to go through that awkward stage in the school when people find out that I'm gay.

Teddy breaks my mental rant when she gently shakes me, "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Just peachy I. Just trying to figure out how to get back to my house, I kind of forgot." I say with a slight smile.

"If you tell me where you live I could lead you back to your house." Calliope says graciously.

As we all walk back to cars when a red car stops right in front of us.

"What do you want Karev?" Mark asked.

"I forgot to ask Teddy where the party was going to be." He said.

"Aww, we invited Karev." Calliope whined.

"I suggested Teddy invite him so suck it up. It's at Joe's coffee shop. You _do_ know where that is right?" Addison said.

"Yeah I know, I'll tell Sam. See you guys later." Alex said with s slight smile for Teddy and drove away.

"Ewww. Out of all the people you had to invite you had to invite _Karev_." Callie said while facing Teddy and Addison.

"What's so wrong Alex? He looked like he was an okay person." I ask… Maybe he killed someone. Never mind, that's just my over active mind working overtime again.

"Nothing, it's just he's one of them." Callie saw my confused and explained, "Izzie, Meredith, Christina, Derek, George and Owen. We seem to always butt heads with him." I kind of stopped listening to Calliope when I saw Teddy react to the name Owen.

"I understand well maybe we could fix that. How about we invite them all to the little party thing? We could get out all the harsh feelings out the way." I say, with a bright smile.

Calliope looked at Mark, who then looked at Addison; she nodded and looked at me. "Fine we'll invite _them_ and try to mend those broken bridges." She says.

"Most of them should still be inside. How about we break to find all the losers… I mean, well you know who I'm talking about." Mark said. Why was he talking like we were about to take down a football team?

"Ari and I will get Christina and Owen." Calliope said.

"I'll take Derek and Meredith." Mark said with a smile.

"Damn, okay I guess I get Izzie and George with Teddy." Addison said reluctantly.

"Meet back here." Mark said and walked off.

While Calliope and I were walking towards the library I asked, "Why was Mark talking like we were about to attack an enemy?"

"Short story or long story?" She asks with a smile.

"Long version, don't forget about any of the juicy information." I say with a smile.

"Apparently Derek came here in 8th grade, he met Meredith and they hit it off right away. Then Addison comes in the middle of the school year. Her parents had moved to a different house so she had to move to a different school. When she came here it started tons of drama. Derek hated her with a passion, but Addison didn't care. Addison finally won Derek over when she showed him the promise bracelet that they had." Calliope said taking in a deep breath.

"That's all?" I ask.

"Not even half of it." She says and continues. "The next year Mark shows up, his parents moved him to a new school. When he gets here he gets lost and asks Meredith for help. Not knowing who he is Meredith helps him and starts laughing at one of his jokes; a few seconds later Mark's on the ground with a bloody nose. Apparently the reason Derek and Addison broke up was because Addison kissed Mark, or the other way around, and Derek found out." She started to laugh loudly.

"That was my first year here, it was pretty epic. I was a very quiet person when I was younger. By lunch time I was ready to go home. Not to mention that I had made no friends that day. I was planning to eat lunch in a class room when I hear someone form behind ask if I had anyone to sit with. When I turn around I see that it was Mark."

**Flash Back**

"**Do you have anyone to sit with?" A boy asked me. He had a little blood on his cheek and his nose looked red.**

"**No, I'm new here. Do you?" I ask as I get out of the line. **

"**No, I'm already hated so no; I don't have any where to sit. Why don't you, your pretty, more like hot, and seem to have a good personality from what I've seen in class." Mark asks.**

"**I don't know, I gusset I'm a miss fit." I say shyly.**

"**Well us miss fits have to stay together. Would you like to be my lunch date of some sorts?" He asks with a sly smile as I agree.**

**End Flash Back**

"From that day on I say with Mark everyday at lunch. We also had some classes together so that was good. Soon enough we were best friends we could talk about anything about each other. Nothing really happened that was really big until the last dance." She said with grave face.

"What happened at the dance?" I ask.

"You'll have to find out later." Calliope says with a smile.

"Why? I really really want to know." I say trying to use the power of the dimples over her.

"Nope the dimples won't work on me, no matter how cute they are." She says pretending to shield her eyes from my face.

"Maybe this will make you change your mind." I mutter. I push her against the wall and kiss her like my life depended on it. I could Calliope melting against me. It was a very good feeling

**Calliope's POV**

I knew it wasn't a good idea for us to be making out in the library but hey, she started it. It's not like I didn't want to earlier it was just wise not to let everyone know right at this moment. I felt a sudden amount of dread when I heard snickering behind us.

I looked to see Christina laughing at us and Owen look embarrassed.

"I see that someone is getting along quicker than I expected." She said with a snicker. Okay maybe I lied when I said that no one knew about Erica. No matter how good of friends she is with Meredith I know I can count on her.

"Shut up Christina, you guys already know Ari." I saw but remedially regret it though.

"Nicknames; wow you guys are moving on fast. Is this normal though, for lesbians you know, since you are one." She said in a mocking voice that could only be Christina's.

"Please mind my girlfriend, she's just being, well herself. We only got a brief meeting earlier, I'm Owen Hunt." Owen said to Arizona with his regular smile.

"Nice to meet you too Owen, I'm Arizona Robbins." Ari said with a bright smile.

"Hey, we're having a little party at Joe's Coffee shop later at 9, want to come?" I ask them.

"Who else is coming?" Christina asks.

"All of us, Alex, and the new girl Teddy. But don't worry Addison and Mark are going to ask your friends." I say sarcastically.

"Okay we'll go." Christiana decides.

"Aren't you going to ask Owen?" Ari asks sweetly.

"It's okay; I'm used to Christina always bossing me around. There are some things I do control though." He says with a smirk. Christina makes a face and turns around back to Callie.

"Alright we'll go; see you later love birds." Christina said as she walked away with Owen's arm around her shoulder.

It was nice to see her happy. After the whole Bruke thing she needed all the happiness she could get. Owen was good for her, he was smart and not to mention athletic. Head of the baseball team, and star pitcher.

We started to walk back to parking lot when Ari stopped me.

"Now are you going to tell me about the dance?" Ari asks. I feel kind of bad because I know it's an interesting cliffhanger.

"After the party you will know everything; promise." I say and seal it off with a kiss. I can't have her judging us yet.

**Next post you will get to see how everybody else tackled there situation. What sports should the guys play? Having a hard time with that. Let me know what you think! Don't forget to REVIEWS make me a happier person!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys well I'm sorry for the slow updates but I've been having a hard time thinking up ides for a story. So if you could be really nice and read Fresh New Start and give me some ideas that would be awesome! Read the end not because it has what sports the guys are playing and what Callie said in Spanish.**

**Mark's POV**

Where the hell could they be? I've checked the gym, football field, bathrooms, and even the teacher's lounge. I doubt they would do it again… but hey I am talking about Derek and Meredith. They will do anything, anywhere.

I was walking around the halls when I saw a soccer try-out sign, then it hit me. Derek was probably getting ready for the season since he was the new captain. I'm thinking about trying out for the team again. I played last year as conditioning for lacrosse.

When I walk on to the field I see Derek playing around the ball while Meredith watches his very move.

"Hey, dipwad and dipwadette over here, I need to talk to you!" I scream towards them. The best thing is that they actually looked over here.

"Hey Mark, what do you want?" Derek asks when they reach me.

"There will be a little social gathering at Joe's coffee bar. Want to come?" I ask them while I take the ball from Derek and started to play with it.

"Who's all coming to this little event?" Meredith asks skeptically.

"Callie, Addison, Arizona, Teddy, and I. But don't worry your little bleached hair that you will be out numbered. Arizona though we should invite you and all of your friends." I said with a laugh, apparently her hair was very touchy topic. I feel a buzz in my pocket; I reach in and grab my phone.

-Christina and Owen are a yes-

-Thanx-

"Christina and Owen are now going. So are you in or out?" I ask while I juggle the ball on my knee.

They look at each other and nod, "Yeah we're in."

"Another question: I met this girl today, she was really pretty. She was very shy, her name was Lexie Grey. Are you two related in anyway?" I ask looking at Meredith.

"Apparently my dad moved on and has a new family. Lexie is my half sister, and I don't want you anywhere near her." She says coolly and walks away.

"Anyway, it starts at 9. See you later man." I say and walk away. Remembering that I still have his ball I call his name and punt it to him.

"That's the kind of talent we need on the team Mark!" Derek yells to me.

I didn't really here him though, I was to busy trying to figure out how to get Lexie to the party.

**Addison's POV**

"If you were a pansy and an almost perfect Martha Stewart replica where would you be Teddy?" I ask Teddy who was following me around the school.

"Well I would be at a shrink trying to figure out what was my problem." She said honestly as she licked this humongous a lollipop that was in her hand.

"Where did you get that large lollipop from?" I ask, who was she, Mary freakin Poppins?

"I carry around candy in my bag, want one?" She asks with another smile.

"I shouldn't, I'm trying to watch my weight." I tell her with a slight smile.

"Seriously, were about the same size. You're going to eat this lollipop." She says playfully as she passes one to me.

As I unwrap it I suddenly get an idea, "I know where they are! Come on lets go." I grab Teddy's arm and pull her to the cooking room.

When I open the door but what do I see? I see George mixing some icing in a bowl, and Izzie taking pans out of the oven. I clear my throat so I can make my presence known. When George sees me he nearly drops the spoon he was holding. Izzie looks at me quickly but then looks back down.

"A-A- Addison what are you doing?" He stutters, it looks like he's about to crap his parents.

I grin; it's nice to be feared.

**Teddy's POV**

Dude that boy looks like he just crapped his pants. It's nice to know that I have friends with authority. I can see why she holds authority. She is wearing a crème colored shirt with a gold jacket on top of it. She had on a black mini skirt; her leggings looked like a second skin. To finish off the outfit she had on black boots with buckles on them. Not to mention that her red hair was intimidating.

"Hello George, Izzie. I'm here to invite you to a party tonight." She said in a voice coded with bitter sweetness. If looks could kill they would totally be dead.

"Excuse me." George said. I could see Addison about to snap so I stepped in.

"There is a party being held tonight at Joe's coffee shop at 9. We would like to invite you 2." I say slowly.

"Oh, thank you but-" Izzie said but Addison cut her off

"Don't worry your friends are coming, Callie and Mark already asked them." Addison said venomously to her.

I think they were too scared to say no.

George was the one to finally speak up, "We would love to, thanks for asking us." He says.

"I don't think I know you." Izzie says to me.

"Teddy Altman, I just moved here from California." I say with a smile. "I guess we'll see you later then." I say as I drag Addie out of the room.

"That was scary." I say after we get away from the classroom.

"Sorry you had to see that." Addison said a little flustered.

"It's cool, why did they seem so scared when you walked into the door?" I ask her, I was dying to know.

"They call me Satan, the whole little group does; well at least the girls plus Derek due. I'm the bitch who came and ruined everything for Meredith. Anyway we got into a fight and let's just say there have been hard feeling ever since.

"There was a fight, who won?" I asked with a smile.

Addie laughed and said, "We did, it wasn't at school so none of us got in trouble. It was after the Derek and I went out-"

"Wait you and Derek went out?' I asked, she got all the hot guys.

"I forgot that you weren't there. Callie and George also went out with together, until Mark found Izzie and George in a closet making out." Addison said sadly.

"Sorry, continue." I say with a smile.

"Well we were trying to figure out a place for us to go after this party we went to. We decided to go roller skating. None of us had gone roller skating in awhile so it was fun. Around 10 ish Meredith, Derek, Izzie, and George showed up. Mark played diplomat and decided that we would just simply ignore them. It was a big enough place so that it would be easy to avoid people." I could tell that Addie was really pissed off.

"We were about to leave when we ran into Izzie and George kissing in front of the door. There were no more exists for us to use. Mark politely asked them to move and that was when all hell broke loose."

**Flash Back**

**Mark cleared his throat, they didn't move. **

"**Excuse me, can you move please?"** **Mark said.**

"**Sorry." Georges says quietly as he moves to the side.**

**As we walk out the door we hear 'whore' come out from Izzie's lips.**

**I turn around and stares at her, "What did you just say!"**

**Now Meredith and Derek had joined them.**

**Izzie repeated, "Whore." But louder this time and looked at Addison.**

"**If I'm a whore than you are definitely a whore, you made out with another girl's boyfriend." I all but shout at her. **

"**How about we all just go our separate ways." Mark said over the music that was now playing.**

"**Come on let's just go, we can go to my house or something." Callie says to me.**

**"Izzie leave it alone, it's not worth it." George says as he takes her hand and pulls her away from us.**

**I could see Callie's eyes get wide, "What's not worth it George? Is she to **_**pure**_** to deal with us?" She says loudly, but I could hear the crack in her voice.**

"**I didn't mean it that way Callio-"**

"**No George, you don't get to call me that anymore. You gave up that right when you shacked up in that closet with **_**her**_**. You said you loved me." Callie finished the last part quietly.**

"**Don't play that card. Everyone knows that you are sleeping with Mark, probably Addison too. What is it, a three some" Meredith says a little slurred. She was probably drunk, great.**

"**Mere it's none of our business. Let's just stay out of it." Derek says quietly, always the gentleman Derek.**

"**I should have known you would stand up for her! Because you still love that slut, don't you!" Meredith said.**

**Before I could say anything Callie was already at my defensive, "You have no right to call anyone a slut!** **¡Es la mujerzuela más grande de la escuela! ¡Hace rancho arriba con cualquiera, y usted lo sabe! ¡Yo le soy sorprendido no está embarazada!" After that I couldn't understand what she was saying because she was talking so much.**

"**No one can understand you, we're not in Mexico. You-live-in-America-now-so-speak- English." Izzie said slowly like she was talking to someone mentally challenged.**

"**Yo no soy de México, usted ramera de basura de remolque! And if you couldn't understand that I said: I'm not from Mexico, you trailer trash bitch!" Callie spat as she walked through the door without looking back.**

**All I saw next was Izzie launching herself at Callie. Izzie brought Callie in a tackle worthy of a NFL star. I quickly moved through the door to see them wrestling in the grass lawn.**

**I run to them to try to pull Callie off Izzie, while I try to do this Izzie grabs my leg and trips me. Before I can even touch her I feel a shove on my back. When I get up I slap Meredith with all might. She slaps me back with as much force. As much as I want to kick her ass I know we have to stop.**

"**This isn't our fight; let's just try to break them up." I say calmly.**

"**You're right it isn't. But I have to protect my fried from your psycho friend." She says with a glare.**

"**Your friend was the one who started the fight!" I say indignantly.**

**We would've kept on with the verbal fight but then we remembered that our best friends were now practically wrestling in the road.**

**I can see George trying to pick apart Izzie and Callie but fails.**

"**Don't touch her!" Mark exclaims and punches George in the face knocking him out.**

**I just noticed that Mark was holding a camera and recording all of this. But what do you really expect from Mark?**

**Mark turns to Derek and then shakes his head, "I don't have a problem with you dude, just that punk O'Malley." Mark says with a shrug.**

"**I agree, I don't want to fight you. But wee should break them up." Derek says, Mark nods.**

**Mark grabs Callie's arm and drags her from Izzie who had Callie's hair in her hands. Izzie let go of Callie's hair with Callie gave one last kick at Izzie. Mark puts Callie in the car and locks it. Derek does the same with Izzie.**

**When we leave I notice that I have a little bit of blood on my hands.**

"**Am I bleeding?" I ask Mark as we reach the card.**

**He looks me over, "No, I think that's Meredith's blood, you slapped her pretty hard." He says, I nod and get into the car. We all look pretty horrible, more so Callie.**

"**That was…EPIC! It felt so good to just let go." She says and actually started to laugh.**

**Mark and I look at each other and also start to laugh.**

"**My parents aren't in town; we can stay at my house." Callie says after we start laughing.**

"**Yeah, hopefully you have some Advil and Tylenol because you're going to need it." I say with a chuckle.**

"**After we clean up some how about we watch the awesome fight?" Mark says as we pull in to Callie's house which was pretty close to the Roller Skating Plaza.**

"**You recorded that!" Callie says in disbelief.**

"**It's only a couple of minutes though; I started it after Izzie called Addie a whore." He says as he helps Callie out of the car.**

"**How did we not know that you were recording this?" She asks.**

"**I'm very sneaky, as you may know." He says with a smile.**

**We all laugh and go inside. All of us ready for a nice relaxing time in the Hot Tub in Callie's back yard.**

**End Flashback**

**Teddy's POV**

"That was one wicked fight." I say with a grin on my face.

"Yeah maybe we could get Mark to show it to you later." Addie says with a smile.

"I'd like that; anyway I think we should get back to the parking lot before they send a search team for us." I say as I help Addie get up from the stairs we were sitting on.

"Yeah they probably think that I killed them or something." She says with a laugh.

"Come on Satan we don't want to get caught by the police." I say as I pull her with me towards the parking lot.

It's good to know that I have friends that can go cage fighter on some one if need be.

**Did you like it? Hate? Please let me know. Reviews are always appreciated. Anyway sports time**

**Mark- Baseball, Soccer, Lacrosse, and Football.**

**Derek- Baseball, Soccer, Lacrosse, and Football**

**Owen- Baseball, Basketball, Wrestling, and Football**

**Alex- Baseball, Basketball, Wrestling, and Football**

**This is what Callie said to Meredith-**

**You are the biggest slut of the school! You will shack up with anyone, and you know it! I'm surprised you're not pregnant!**

**(Scary) =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys (crouches behind couch) long time no see… I'm so sorry! I lost insperation, and then I lost my laptop (you have no idea how hard it is to type on an iPod touch. My kind friend let me borrow her laptop so I could write a chapter for A Fresh New Start. Read the bottom not… it has to do with the next chapter**

**Mark's POV**

I have a plan and it will have to work! I'm going to go to the office and tell them that I need Grey's… little Grey's number for a project we're doing. They won't be able to say no to the charming Mark.

When I walk into the office no one was there so I rung the bell.

"Hi there sorry you had to wait for awhile." He is not Mrs. Rell. Mrs. Rell is not a man!

"I'm Sean; I'm Mrs. Rell's replacement while she has hip surgery. Is there something I can help you with?" Is that a little sweetness I hear in his voice? Am I willing to act a litlle 'warm' to get this girl's number? Yes I am.

"Hi Sean; I'm Mark. I was wondering if you could give me a number for a girl named Lexie Grey." I give him a smile.

"I can't give out student information, sorry." He gives me a sheepish smile.

"Oh, that's okay. She was going to give me this guys number but…" He was harder to crack then I thought.

"Well since I can't give you that number here's mine." Oh shit, I reluctantly let him take my hand a write his number on my hand, in freakin Sharpie!

And it would just be my luck for Little Grey to walk in through the door. When she saw me her eyes grew big and it looked like she wanted to go back to the Hallway.

Sean looked up, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I'm just in here to buy a drink while my parents have a meeting with my teachers about my future." Lexie say as she walks to the machine.

"Alright," Sean faces me again, "You can call me anytime." With that he went back to his office.

I leave the room and wait for Lexie to come outside. She probally thought I was gay, that's a reason why not to date a guy.

"Hi Mark," Her voice breaks my concertration.

"Hey, I'm not gay!" Well, that wasn't the brightest thing to say.

"It's okay if you are, I have no problem if you are." She says hastily.

"I was trying to get your number from the office but apperntly the old secetary is having surgery. My charming got a little out of hand I know, but I didn't know that he would actually give me his number." This was not looking so good for me.

"Why'd you want my number?" Why wouldn't I want her number? She was pretty; a she was smart, that's like the total package.

"Some of my friends are having a little party and I thought you might like to come." The way she looked at me kind of made think that she wasn't invited to parties so much.

"Oh that's really nice of you-"

"Lexie who are you talking to?" A woman was walking down the hallway with a man by her side.

"Mom, this is Mark he's in some of my classes. He just invited me to a party with some of hid friends." Shit, the parents didn't look so thrilled.

I stuck out my hand and tried to act like a scholar, "Hello my name is Marcus Sloan, and it is nice to meet you Mrs. and Mr. Grey."

The parents looked a little taken back.

"My friends and I are having a little get together at Joe's Coffee Club. We invited some new students to join us, we're just going to talk about classes and what we have plan for this year." I say, that was partly true.

"That sounds lovely Thatcher, doesn't it? As long as she's back by 11:30 it's fine." Wow, her mom talked real fast.

"It starts around nine; I can pick you up if you need to." I say to Lexie, I'm not so sure if she has a license.

"No it's okay I can drive. See you later Mark" She gives me a small smile and begins to walk away with her parents.

Victory! How awesome am I. Now the only problem is that I need to talk to Addison. I hadn't really thought about that yet though.

I was going to have to talk to her the party started though, or was that stupid? Is it really worth throwing away a long term relationship for a girl I had just met? Well our relationship _was _becoming more a friendship thing. I mean, we were acting just like we did when we were best friends. We didn't even make out anymore! That was definite problem.

I loved Addison, I really did. But I think I love her more as a sister that I did as a girlfriend. I hope she will understand. It doesn't do either of us any good to be in a relationship that doesn't have any prospects. Does it?

Maybe this will be best for both of us.

**I've decided to chapters for each main character in the story. I think I'm going to do Teddy's chapter next I'm like in love with her character. Reviews are nice NO FLAMES! See you soon (promise) ~ Caitlyn**


End file.
